


The Dare

by Jade_Pearl



Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: Basically, Alix is a gremlin and Marc gets the short end of the stick. (It's actually good. I just can't think about a good summary.)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013433
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Prologue: Misjudgments abound

**Author's Note:**

> To the NathMarc Discord Server. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FRDXRe4WxR  
> This is us! There's lots of great people and stuff (I repeat, brain shutting down. Words are hard.) It's basically a nice, chaotic family
> 
> Anyway, this is just a fun little idea I had way back in Nov. I shared it on the server, Sin offered input, and I began writing. I've decided to post it in short chapters and hope that helps me finish it😅
> 
> The rating is for Marc and his thoughts. It's actually pretty tame...so far
> 
> I wanna try for a weekly schedule. The chapters get longer. Promise
> 
> I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoy.

He really should have known better. As much as he’d love to blame his cousin and their friends, he _really, really_ should know better.

It was the last two weeks of summer break and the team had finally been able to get enough time off for a proper vacation. Chloe had pulled the 'Daddy Card' and got them all VIP rooms at her family's beach resort in Corsica. 

After days of planning and a two hour trip, they'd finally arrived. That night, after everyone had settled in, Marinette invited them to a sleepover in her room. The other boys were exhausted from the trip and wanted to be rested for the day they had planned for tomorrow, so they opted out. Marc was too excited to sleep so he accepted. Mistake number one.

The sleepover was just to celebrate ' _surviving their first year of lycée',_ as Alix put it, and things were going great. They'd built a pillow fort and binged a new series that Kagami had found. An anime about a VR game that was admittedly quite awesome. Afterwards, bolstered by the relaxed atmosphere, he suggested that they play truth or dare. His second mistake.

The first round had passed fairly, mildly with more truths than dares. For the second round Marinette suggested they 'spice things up' and enforce the 'two truths and a dare' rule. Mistake number three; he agreed.

Naturally, this round was more exciting than the last, with Marinette starting them off. On and on they went, with silly truths and increasingly ridiculous dares. He'd told them about his very embarrassing first story when Rose had asked what his first work was. Marinette was dared to sing everything she had to say, by Juleka. By the end of the second round they were all bursting with laughter. 

They decided to do one more before starting a movie marathon and it was Alix's turn. Shockingly, she chose truth. Alix never backed down from a dare. It was at this point when _it_ happened. 

Over the last year everyone'd had a glow up, _everyone._ And he was but one boy, who greatly, if maybe a little loudly, appreciated his boyfriend. This would be his downfall. Still chuckling from the story she'd shared about the time she convinced Nath to dye his hair, she chose him.

Realizing that he'd have no choice but to do a dare, he began to feel a little nervous. Alix was a gremlin at the best of times, and that particular glint in her eyes always spelt trouble.

"I dare you to seduce Nath by the end of the week!" 

"...You want me... to seduce my _own_ boyfriend? Why?" 

"You're always going on and on about how great it is that he's comfortable wearing different styles of clothes now and last week you gushed, **_gushed, Anciel_ ** about him wearing a sleeveless shirt for three hours!" _Mierda,_ when Alix got that look it was do or suffer. "This. Is retribution!" She pointed a terrifyingly sharp pencil at him when she was done, a manic gleam in her eye.

Looking around, he found that he'd get no help from the others. He wasn't escaping this. That was how he found himself with roughly one week to seduce his boyfriend. _Great._


	2. Day 1: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, with a day at beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero self control😒 so you get a new chapter early😅
> 
> This just the beginning of Marc's thirst, so it's tame.  
> I couldn't choose a pair of shorts so that's up to your imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Added in a few sentences I missed😅 Between "That had been just the beginning." and "After the game"

[Marc's Bathing Suit Top](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Xhilaration-Girls-Black-White-Striped-Bikini-Top-Bathing-Suit-L-/184341992652)

The troops, minus a few, had gathered bright and early with the rest of the group, in the lobby the next day. Their entire group had agreed to spend the first day on the beach so everyone was wearing a swimsuit or trunks and t-shirts in some cases.

While waiting he remembered the terms of the dare. He had all week to try to 'seduce' Nathaniel, meaning he had to, as Alix so eloquently put it, 'get him horny enough to drop everything and make out with him'. Further was implied but, _mierda,_ the thought alone, gave him second-hand embarrassment, _no tact that one. None!_ Alix had _obviously_ been appointed as the judge for this.

Looking around, he noted what everyone was wearing; a habit picked up from Marinette no doubt. Juleka and Rose wore matching cover-ups over their swimsuits. Rose’s had a black background with purple flowers printed on it and Juleka’s was the same but in pink. Chloe wore a gold halter top one-piece bathing suit with cut out sides outlined in black and a black and gold wrap skirt. Sabrina wore a simple purple and white tankini with a white cover up. The boys had all opted to wear trunks of varied colours and either a shirt or tank top. _He was totally not ogling his boyfriend, shut up._ He himself wore a white and black striped, crop top and a pair of black, mid-thigh swim shorts. If he was doing this, he damn-well planned to win.

A few minutes later, Kagami, Alix and Marinette finally joined the group and they all headed to the shore. On the way he couldn't help smiling as he saw Marinette checking out everyone's outfit of choice, just like he did earlier. She herself was wearing a pink, qipao style swimsuit. The top had a red and gold dragon on the left side, and the skirt edges were lined in black. She was talking to Kagami who was wearing a red and black, monokini top with black, gold lined swim shorts. Alix, who brought up rear, helping the boys move a net and picnic gear, was wearing a pair of white shorts and pink and black tank top

They made amicable conversation on the way down. Trying to decide on which activities to do today first. The majority voted on volleyball, with Sabrina as referee. He'd planned on skipping it but Alix somehow managed to rope him into the volleyball game with them.

+=+=+

This was _not_ going as planned. He'd taken the opening Alix offered by roping him into the game to ask Nathaniel to apply his lotion for him. While not enough to drive him crazy, he'd thought the large areas of open skin would at least grab his attention. Nothing. Nath very professionally massaged the lotion in and sent him to his doom on the makeshift volleyball court, promising to cheer for him. That had been just the beginning.

With Kagami and Alix on the opposing team, the volleyball _game_ soon became an _all out war_. Sand got _everywhere;_ tops and cover ups and all extra clothing were eventually discarded as well. With athletes and hypercompetitive people on both teams, it was borderline brutal. _There was no mercy._

After the game - his team just barely won 30-29 - everyone decided to get ice cream before settling in for some more seaside R&R. Marc couldn't really focus on that though. Here he was, miles of bare skin practically glowing, dare he say, _glistening_ after the game and his boyfriend couldn't spare him more than a cursory glance. 

Well, it was a very slow once over, and he did cheer extra loudly whenever Marc scored, but God damn it, why was this so hard? Huffing, and definitely not pouting, Marc accepted the 'triple death by chocolate' sundae that Nathaniel had bought him. He couldn't help smiling when he ate the first spoonful, though. He still remembered how Marc loved his sundaes; even if he was convinced Marc would eat his way to a sugary coma, he still indulged him. Deciding to put thoughts of seduction out of his head for now, Marc dug wholeheartedly into the frozen treat, missing the heated, barely restrained looks Nath kept giving him whenever he moaned around a spoonful.

There was always tomorrow, afterall he had all week to seduce his boyfriend. It could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will either be Thursday or next Sunday. It's already written but the chapter after that isn't finished so I gotta pace myself. Here's hoping it works better next time😅


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Marc being thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Hope you enjoy!

[Marc's necklace](https://www.hndwholesale.com/choker-necklace/ndn1004gbk-gold-black.html)

They decided to take a tour to see the art that the island had to offer. He knew he couldn't go all out just yet, yesterday had been disappointing but there was still time. He decided to do something simple; a pair of light blue, jeans shorts paired with his black, heeled, leather ankle boots and a white, fitted, scoop-neck top with a grey, sleeveless cardigan. He decided to do his makeup the way he usually would, but added a small cat eye at the last minute. Simple or no, he was in it to win it. He completed the look with the choker Nath had bought him for his birthday, it was a simple black choker with a small rhinestone charm and he loved it. 

On his way out he grabbed his silver side bag, a journal, a few pens and pencils and Ziggy. Ziggy really loved art so they'd enjoy this excursion. One final check to ensure the hair clips were firmly fastened and they were off. 

+=+=+ 

Galerie Dulevant was a short drive from their hotel, so they made that their first stop. It was a wonderful experience. They'd gotten a personal tour as part of their VIP 'package', and even those who weren't artists enjoyed themselves. Personally, Marc thought the best part of the tour had been watching Nath's face light up with inspiration at every turn. He even made notes on everything the guide told them. Actual notes. His boyfriend was too cute sometimes. 

At certain points, when inspiration had hit strong, the artistic among them asked the others to pose next to certain exhibits and Marc used this to the fullest advantage. He usually only preferred to model for Nath or Mari indoors, away from people, if only because he swore people would start watching and he still wasn't good with being visually dissected. For his cousin and Angel, sure, then it was flattering. They're both so amazingly creative and knowing he somehow helped the process always felt good. Being dissected by strangers was never fun, but it was a risk he'd have to take if he wanted to win this dare. If he didn't put his all into it, Alix _would_ find something much worse as _'punishment'._ He still remembers last Halloween; so. much. glitter. everywhere. He shuddered thinking about it; the glitter had been the _nice_ part.

So he was determined to do his best, which meant that everytime Nathaniel asked him to pose, he'd take the position requested and make it as sultry as possible. Nothing too different to what they usually did anyway, just with more clothes... and people. Was he mortified at the thought that anyone not in on the dare could look over and see him giving his boyfriend 'bedroom eyes'? Yes, most definitely. Did said mortification grow when the little, old lady across the room caught his eye, and winked at him? Exponentially, yes. Was he going to quit? Not a chance in hell. 

On the one hand, it got easier to sink into their normal routine for these things, Nathaniel's sharp, critical eyes always bore into him when he drew. Since he was used to giving as good as he got in these situations, it made posing easier and easier. On the other hand, despite all of this, he _still_ hadn't gotten more than hand holding, cheek kisses and hugs out of his boyfriend. Which, yes, good. Very much appreciated, but decidedly _not_ what he needed right now damn it. 

This continued at the next two museums as well. They'd paused for lunch between the second and third stops when he dropped down beside his cousin and pretended to weep on her shoulder. He could _feel_ her eyes rolling, and he knew the others were laughing at him, he could sense it. But he didn't care, he was frustrated because, _God damn it, why was this so hard?_ He may not have much ass, but he knew for a fact that he looked amazing in these shorts. Nath had said do himself. _So, why??_ He'd been blubbering similar sentiments into his cousin's bare shoulder when he heard a snort from across the booth. Raising up he saw Alix with a shit eating grin spread across her face. 

"Throwing in the towel already, Marc? Tsk tsk, and here I expected more from ya." She was baiting him, he knew it, but fuck was she annoying.

"Not at all, Alix. Just a few minor setbacks." He huffed. They stared each other down for a minute before giving twins nods and dropping the matter entirely. The last two stops hadn't worked out in his favor, and he had a feeling that the Dian'arte museum would yield no better results. He'd still try of course, but he knew very little could get between Nathaniel and his art, especially when he felt particularly inspired.

It was fine, he had until Saturday afterall and he already had a plan in place for tomorrow. Relaxing into his seat, he let himself enjoy the conversations around him and his lunch, maybe he'd find some inspiration himself at their next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have the next chapter out by Monday or next week, but I won't make any promises because I've had a very....emotional two weeks and counting and I'd like to give myself time to process. So if the next chapter isn't up by next Thursday/Sunday latest, that's why.  
> For anyone waiting on an update for "What doesn't kill you..." I've gotten a bit of new inspiration for it and I am currently trying to make my new ideas fit with it. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything or something doesn't add up.
> 
> I think that's everything. Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter, darlings!💖


	4. Wednesday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's uh- been a while huh? Yeah, near the end of Dec I went through some things and pretty much lost a lot of writing motivation. I'm not back 100% yet but I wanna be, so I figured I'd finish this.
> 
> This chapter is actually just a portion but I liked it so much I decided it could be it's own chapter. Hopefully the second half doesn't fight me as much.
> 
> My idea for this fic is still shifting, it'll either settle or next chapter will be the last. We'll see
> 
> For this series, but at this point in the timeline in particular, the boys are around 16. Roughly. Also Nath hit a growth spurt he's either Marc's height or just a little over like a cm. Plus (slight spoiler) the Rooster weapon is an archery bow. Nath has a very strong upper body. That is all.
> 
> For anyone still reading, thanks for hanging in there. It's pretty late here so I might edit this later. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Today they were going shopping and he was determined to parade as many cute and sexy outfits as possible before his boyfriend. He also wanted to get a few sets of 'sleepwear'. Up until now he'd only been trying to seduce Nath when they went out; if he wanted to win this dare he'd need to up his game. If that meant 'sleepovers' with his boyfriend, well, nothing new there. Besides, the rules were that he couldn't _physically_ seduce Nathaniel. If they have a sleepover and just _happened_ to wake up entangled and horny...well, he would have no _hand_ in it. Nath was a cuddler. It was foolproof.

They ended up leaving much later than planned, because Chloé couldn't find her favourite shopping outfit. Marinette and Adrien had tried to help her put a new one together, but she'd refused to be swayed. At that point, they all knew better than to try to convince her. If her childhood bff and their resident designer couldn't convince Chloé to wear something, no one could. Not even Sabrina. Eventually, after two hours of searching they found the specific blue and white, striped, off the shoulder top out of a pile of tops, skirts and dresses. Not long after they found her black pleated skirt, leggings and pumps, all buried under several layers of clothes. 

By the time they were done, Chloé's room looked like a mini tornado had blown through it. When they found out just how her outfit had gone missing, Hurricane Chloé almost made an appearance itself. Alix had apparently hidden Chloé clothes, knowing well that once she'd picked her shopping outfit Chloé would hear nothing about wearing something else. It took them an hour to get the two of them to stop trying to kill each other. Finally, they could be on their way.

+=+=+

They -meaning Chloé- _had planned_ to hit at least two or three malls, bare minimum, today. Due to the delay however, that would now be their absolute maximum. Needless to say, Chloé was not happy. Alix, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She'd been against the 'whole day shopping trip' plan from the get go. She'd tried everything to dissuade them. _Everything._ Messing with Chloé's clothes was always a last resort. There was a list. Chloé's clothes ranked #1 if only because messing with Mari's clothes was akin to having a death wish. He shuddered as he remembered the last time someone had tried to mess with Mari's clothes. _'Why are all the girls in my life so terrifying?'_ He thought as they finally pulled up to the shopping centre. 

Chloé rallied everyone like a drill sergeant, just outside the mall doors. Marinette and Sabrina flanking her like lieutenants.

"Since we only have a _limited_ time today." She began, glaring daggers at Alix the entire time, "We're going to break into groups to maximize shopping potential and experience." Sabrina stepped forward with a holding a flowchart aloft. Chloé pulled a pointer, from somewhere, and used it to direct their attention to the chart. "Here! We have the best stores for merchandise _and_ deals. Between 1400 and 1600 hours, _these_ particular stores-" Sabrina pulled out a bright red sharpie and vigorously circled the stores Chloé was talking about, "- ' _close'_ and put the best in-season fashions on display for their most loyal customers. Now, I have Platinum Memberships with _these_ stores-" black circles this time, "- and Mari has an all access pass at this, this, and this cluster of stores, right here." Dark blue circles joined the chart before Sabrina put the marker away and flipped the chart. "What we're going to do, is break up into teams-" 

Alix groaned -loudly- cutting off Chloé's debriefing, leaving her gobsmacked and incredulous, but Alix just ignored the baleful glares that the fashion trio were giving her.

"Do we really _need_ to do this?" She complained. "It's shopping! We know how to do that. You go in, find something you like, buy it and leave." Ignoring the affronted gasp from somewhere on her left, she continued, "Nothin' to it. There's no need for a whole ass military debriefing." 

Chloé was practically frothing at the mouth from Alix's blasé tone. Marc caught the smirk a half second after Nath did, if his boyfriend's amused huff was any indication. He could feel a headache coming on. Alix and Chloé had a…a unique relationship. They, for whatever reason, enjoyed annoying and antagonizing each other to the sun and back, and back again. Yet, the second either of them needs help, the other's ready from the word 'go'. 

The more irate Chloé became, the larger Alix's smirk grew, until eventually she couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. Chloé, realizing that Alix had been messing with her, went from irate and hurt to pissed and indignant. "Kubdel! You little shit!" She yelled as she chased Alix around and in between their group. People had begun to stare at them, some looked irritated and others confused. Understandable; no one could really grasp those two's dynamic without direct exposure to it. 

Eventually, Adrien stepped up and separated them when it became clear that no one else would. Marc liked his skin and hair firmly attached, so like hell was he ever getting in between them, but Sunshine Boy always came out unscathed so the others left it up to him or Marinette. 

"Ah!" Well, mostly unscathed. "Chlo- Chloé!" He said as he held said blonde by her armpits and bodily dragged her away from Alix. Aforementioned pinkette was being restrained by Nathaniel; quite well too. _God bless archery._ Marc was snapped out of his totally pure and wholesome thoughts, by a banshee screech- Um, by Chloé, screaming at Alix from across the parking lot.

"Chloé, God damn it! Listen-listen to me! The more time you spend fighting her, the less time you spend shopping!" Chloé went immediately limp on his grasp, almost throwing Adrien's balance off completely.

"You're right!" Chloé gasped as she stomped her way back across the lot. "Kubdel, you snake! Ha, trying to get out of this, huh. It won't work!" 

Alix slumped in defeat, and huffed in annoyance when Chloé pointed her finger at her. The Ice Manicured nail gleamed threateningly in the late morning sun, as Chloé used it to direct Alix back to their group. Grumbling but having conceded, Alix marched with all the vigour of an inmate on death row. The briefing was once again underway, and soon they'd all grouped off and spread out. Those with specific interest used the info handed out and headed directly to their stores of choice. 

+=+=+

An hour later, Marc was endearingly exasperated with his boyfriend. They'd visited a lot of art and craft stores, and in _every single one_ Nathaniel had acted like an overgrown child in a candy store. It was so ridiculously cute, Marc had almost forgotten about the dare. Almost. When Nathaniel had browsed to his heart's content and _carefully, oh so carefully_ selected his purchases, for him and Marc -naturally Marc had done the same- they joined the others at the meeting point. Earlier they'd agreed to take a quick snack break in the mall cafe, and Marc decided that it was the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion. 

It was unusually hot today, which while unfortunate gave him the perfect opportunity to enact his plan. He'd chosen a pair of black, mid thigh length, shorts with black and gold chains around his waist like a belt. He paired them with a tight green, low cut tank top and a black, see-through crop top. He decided to wear his thigh high combat boots, and _was slightly_ regretting that decision, but he looked fine as fuck so it was a worthy sacrifice. 

Thankfully they weren't the last to arrive, but it was close. Seconds after he and Nath joined the others, Nino, Luka, Juleka and Rose came racing into the cafe; Luka and Nino just a half step behind the girls. Marc figured they'd all gotten sidetracked in the music stores on the other side of the mall and lost track of time. 

The boys groaned good naturedly as they finally joined the group, accepting the light teasing with smiles and 'annoyed' huffs. They loudly and dramatically bemoaned the fate of their wallets as they led the way into the cafe. As per the terms of agreement, they now had to purchase refreshments for the entire group. 

After finding a table large enough to seat them all, Nimo and Luka took everyone's orders -kwamis included naturally- and marched on, stoically ignoring the weeping of their wallets. They returned soon and as soon as the food was distributed, they all basked in the calm as they shared stories of their shopping adventures this far. For a few moments they put all thoughts of work, expectations, etc. to rest and just enjoy each others' company. 

After they were done, they all split back up and roamed around for a bit. Marc, Nath, Nino, Alix and Sabrina all wandered into the grocery section of the mall, where Marc had been surreptitiously herding their group toward the frozen goods aisles. It was a solid 28°C outside, so this move wouldn't be considered suspicious in any way. As they chose their treats and checked out, Marc could feel all the pieces finally coming together. _Oh, yeah. He was winning this bet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next chapter, darlings!


End file.
